vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:ニア (Near)/@comment-68.99.178.46-20180207183428
I have a bit of a theory about this song...I'm basing this over someone else's theory but I forgot their name, so please let me know if you find out about them. In any case, my theory is that this takes place during a post-apocalyptic war, where a scientist is left alive and the rest of the human race has died out from the war (Or if there are some living, then very few). One day, out of loneliness and despair, he builds a robot modeled after a lost friend or relative (hence the picture of him as a young boy and a girl who looks like NEAR shown at the part where NEAR sings "I am always by your side"). He built her so that he could talk to her, to try finding out more about himself. He starts asking her questions about himself that he can't answer alone, and she gives him her answers in return. Over time, the relationship between the two evolves. The man asks her more questions, and she responds with more emotion. She starts developing human emotions and habits, which she didn't have when she was first built. The more mature she evolved, the closer their relationship became. Yes, she was still a child physically, but she grew up mentally fairly quickly (hence her age at the bottom right changing rather quickly over time). After a while, the man started having real conversations with her, laughing and talking instead of just being limited to asking her questions. He soon became a fatherly figure to her. The man soon became very attached to the robot, and wanted to be with her for as long as he could. He soon started making a serum or a medicine that was supposed to extend his human life. He takes the medicine in needles every now and then, trying to live longer and longer. Little does he know that the medicine that was supposed to extend his life is slowly killing him in the process. Finally, it becomes too much for him to handle. One day, he's lying ill in bed with NEAR by his side. NEAR, not knowing what to do when the man was feeling like this, began to panic and worry about him. He slowly passes away in front of her while holding her hands, and tells her he will never forget her. NEAR then started to understand what it meant to be human and what it meant to be cared about. She now learned a new thing--death--and how tragic it can be. And when it seemed impossible, NEAR started crying. She might have not known how it happened, neither did anyone else, but she felt herself becoming sadder and sadder, to the point where she couldn't hold it in any longer. She might also feel guilty due to the fact that she left one of his many questions unanswered for a long time, and now it was too late to tell him what she thought (Remember the question he asks her at the very beginning and notice how there is no answer to it at the bottom right corner). Her age starts slowing down. The days pass by slower for her now that the man was gone. She soon got to the point where she stopped aging (mentally, of course) and died/shut down by his side. Sorry this was rather long ^-^' I tend to be long-winded. This is just a theory though, so in no way is it confirmed by Natsushiro Takaaki. It's just my perspective on the song. Tell me what u guys think!